


Silver And Gold

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, Gen, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Silver And Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“What are you doing here, Alec?” Isabelle asks incredulously. 

“Uh… Me and Magnus- We had a fight.” Alec says as he sits next to his sister in the Institute library.

“What happened, big brother?”

Alec sighs as he looks into the eyes of his concerned sister. “I don’t know. I was angry and frustrated with everything going on and he had an idea about the symbol but didn’t say anything. I- I yelled.”

“Alec.” Her eyes have an edge of sympathy, but mostly it’s like she can’t believe what she’s hearing. “You can’t keep things bottled up like that, it’s not healthy.”

Alec looks down. “I know. I just- I wasn’t thinking… Haven’t you ever- You know…”

“Taken my anger out on someone I love?”

Alec nods his head.

“Of course, I have.” Isabelle relents. “But when I know I’m that angry, I take myself out of the situation. I go train and take my anger out on practice dummies. Or I fight with you or Jace. You have to learn to control your anger, not keep it inside forever until you explode, Alec. Magnus doesn’t deserve that and neither do you.”

“I screwed up.” Alec says, head in his hands.

Isabelle gets up and walks over, kneeling in front of her brother. “Apologize. Whenever Clary’s angry at me, I give her flowers or chocolate and promise her and myself that I’ll never do what I did again, if I’m in the wrong.”

“I said some things, Izzy, I don’t know if-”

“He’ll forgive you, Alec. He always has, he always will. Just like you would… I love you, but you need to open your eyes to how much Magnus loves you, too.”

Isabelle leans in and pulls Alec into a hug. “We’ll get through this, Alec, whatever it is together. All of us. And if you ever get angry call me. Or call Jace. Talk to someone. It can help.”

Izzy goes to let go of Alec, but he holds her in place a few minutes longer.

“I love you, too.”

…

“Is that vampire blood on your shirt?” Sebastian asks as Jace walks into the training room, his shirt covered in a dark red stain.

“Yeah.” Jace says as he goes to wrap his hands. “I was holding Simon. He was crying when Magnus told him that Raphael might not make it.”

“Crying?’ Sebastian asks, a note of interest in his voice. “He was very hurt? Like something had been ripped out of his chest.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s one way to put it.”

“Yes.” Sebastian smiles. “I suppose it is.”

Jace shakes his head almost out of thought and picks up a long wooden stick. He grabs another and throws it to Sebastian who turns and catches it like it’s nothing. Jace’s eyebrows move up in surprise and admiration. “Nice catch.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian smirks. “Are we sparring?”

“I’ve only ever see you fight once. Let’s see how the great Sebastian Verlac managed to save our lives from rouges. I was unconscious at the time, I didn’t get to see you fight, only in training.”

“Well, that’s a shame. It’s good to know your fellow allies strengths and weaknesses.”

Jace nods his head as he gets into a fighting stance. Sebastian mirrors his own and without warning Jace’s heart increase in speed. He’s managed to hold down the intense and unexplained feelings until this point. The more he focuses on the man in front of him, the more he feels out of control. Is this what Alec felt like when he first met Magnus? Is this what Izzy felt? If so, he can now understand why they resisted what they felt until later on.

“Ready?” Sebastian asks.

 Jace smirks and in a way of answering raises his stick and aims it for Sebastian’s side who manages to block the blow. He pushes Jace back, making him lose his balance. His blond hair coming undone from the gel. He quickly pushes it back and runs forward, his adrenaline racing. They trade blows back and forth. Blocking and defending themselves as they go from offensive to defensive.

“Why don’t you change your shirt?” Sebastian asks between blows. “Do you like to walk around with another’s blood on you?”

“No, of course not.” Jace says, blocking Sebastian’s move to his head. “I forgot.”

Jace’s eyes falter at the lie, giving Sebastian a chance to strike his arm. Jace hisses in pain and strikes back with more ferocity.

“It’s okay to feel pain.” Sebastian says with another blow to Jace’s head. “Pain can give you power.”

Jace retaliates with a blow to Sebastian’s side. While he’s distracted Jace hits him on his legs, making him kneel on the ground. He places his stick at his throat and their eyes meet. They’re both sweaty and breathing heavily, but as Jace looks into Sebastian’s eyes he feels his heart swell with passion. His mind going to all sorts of thoughts of things they could do together.

Sebastian senses the weakness and jabs Jace in the stomach with the end of his stick, making him lean over. He then strikes him across the jaw, then at his feet. Jace falls over, blood dripping out of a small wound on his jaw. Sebastian, in graceful movements straddles Jace’s hips, grabbing his stick. He holds it and his own to Jace’s throat.

“Do it.” Jace says.

 Sebastian smiles. “I think… That would be too easy.”

He relaxes his arms, putting both sticks in one hand, freeing up his left. He reaches over and gently wipes away the blood with his finger. Jace looks up, suddenly aware of how close their dicks are touching. He desperately wills his dick to soften, but it doesn’t work, making Sebastian smile as he notices. He then leans in. Jace’s heart going faster as he does so, his heart squeezing in intense emotion, his dick perking up even more in anticipation. But whatever he’s waiting for, doesn’t come. Instead Sebastian leans in by his ear, tickling him with his breath as he whispers, “That said, if you ever need a… Release. Come find me.”

Sebastian pulls back and quickly stands. He places the wooden sticks on the weapons shelf and leaves the training room without looking back. Jace stares after him. He’s left lying on the floor panting, and extremely sexually and emotionally frustrated.

“Dammit.” He curses as he closes his eyes and clenches his hands into fists. “Dammit.”


End file.
